Uchiha Clan
by SeikoUchiha18
Summary: Sakura is raped by Itachi during a mission and now has to deal with something worse...


Uchiha Clan

By: SeikoUchiha18

Disclaimer: I do not own and Naruto characters. Please enjoy!

Sakura had never been so grateful for being home after that ordeal

Sakura had never been so grateful for being home after that ordeal. Anbu had shown up to rescue Naruto and Sakura from the Akatsuki, but she wasn't feeling well. Ever since she was raped by Itachi with his Tsukiyomi she was worried. There was no way this could have happened even if it was just Gentjutsu. She decided to wait at least two months before she went to the doctor.

Two months went by and nothing happened. She was supposed to have her monthly annoyance, but it never came. Not to mention she had been having morning sickness and headaches. She took a breath and went to see Tsunade and told her about what really happened on their mission. She sighed, "You should have reported this sooner Sakura." "I know, but I didn't think it was possible?" She looked at Sakura, "For his powers it's possible… Eat healthy things and in 6 months we'll have a new member to the Konoha family." Sakura nodded sadly and went home. She had no idea what to tell everyone. As she walked home apparently someone had told because everyone as staring at her strangely and whispering. She ignored them and continued to walk home.

She tried to wear baggy clothes so no one would notice too badly, but it wasn't hard to tell. Only 4 months and she was already huge. She visited Tsunade who felt her stomach smiling, "It's a little early to tell, but you might be expecting twins." Even worse, Sakura thought. Bad enough the child was unwanted now there were two of them? She thanked Tsunade and went home. She ran into Hinata and Naruto who barely looked at her. She ran home crying. She stayed in her house. Everyone hated her and she didn't understand why?

Three more months and Sakura was in need to food. Tsunade came to visit her and noticed she had no food. She told Sakura to get dressed and come with her. Tsunade helped her pack and they went to the hospital. She was seven months pregnant and she had to stay in the hospital. Tsunade explained to her that not everyone would understand the pain someone goes through after being raped at the age of 15 and already having children, even if there is no father to them. Sakura spent her days looking out the window of the hospital. She wondered how much it would hurt if she was to jump out the window and hit the ground? Suddenly there was a knock at her door she turned to see who it was. To her surprise it was Sasuke looking very badly hurt, "Sasuke?" He went over to her and fell to his knees, "It's true… He really did…" He looked up at her face with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry Sakura… I tried…" She smiled sadly and pulled him up into her arms, "It's ok Sasuke…" He tried not to smash her stomach, 'I wanted to be the one you had children with… I wanted to be the one you married…" She blushed and felt her heart skip a beat, "S-sasuke, what are you saying?" He got on one knee and took her hand, "Sakura… I've killed Itachi and revenged my clan, but I want only one person to rebuild it with… Will you marry me Sakura Haruno?" she began to cry and smiled at him, "Yes Sasuke… I want to rebuild the Uchiha clan with you…" He placed a ring on her finger and hugged her, "I'll tell everyone that the children are mine. They should leave you alone for that… I still have to kill one more person and then I'll come back to you… I shouldn't be gone long, I'm asking Naruto for his help." Sakura nodded and Sasuke kissed her softly. She watched as he left the room. She sat back down and looked at her hand. The ring was real… this was all real… Sasuke had really asked her and she said yes. She smiled and waited for his return.

She was nine months pregnant and still no word from Sasuke or Naruto, She hoped they were ok. She was sitting in a chair stitching when there was a knock on her door. She looked up and saw Sasuke come into the room. She stood gasping, "Sasuke, you're back!" He smiled and hugged her, "I told you I'd come back to you didn't I?" She felt a tear run down her face and there was a sharp pain running through her spin. She backed up and grabbed her stomach. She looked down and saw that her water had broke. Nurses came into the room and Sasuke was escorted into the waiting room.

After 8 hours of waiting a nurse came into the room and smiled at Sasuke, "It was a smooth delivery… you may go see her." He nodded and went to her room. She was lying down and sweat covered her forehead. She gave a gentle smile, "Hi…" He went over to her and held her hand. He smiled back at her, "Are you ok?" She touched his face, "Just tired… it _was_ twins." He smiled and kissed her. A few minutes later a nurse came into the room wheeling a large basinet, "Here are your children." Sakura sat up and looked at them. Sasuke looked down at them and smiled a little. The little girl had pretty pink hair and green eyes. The boy had black hair and the Uchiha eyes. She looked up at him, "What shall they be named Sasuke?" He smiled, "Umeko for the girl…" She smiled, "Keeping flower names in the family?" He smiled a her and the boy yawned, "And Sanousuke for the boy…" She smiled, "Sanousuke… it's a wonderful name." He kissed her forehead and Tsunade came into the room, "Good to see you're ok Sasuke… you know you should report in first before you come to the hospital and cause her to go into labor?" They laughed and Tsunade smiled at the babies. "So have you thought of names yet?" Sakura smiled, "Umeko and Sanousuke Uchiha." Tsunade smiled and wrote them down, "The new addition to the Uchiha clan…" They nodded and Tsunade smiled, "You're wedding will be in a few weeks. Tenten and Ino are working on the flower arrangement and Hinata along with Naruto are working on guests. Choji is working with food." They were surprised to find that their friends were helping with the wedding and that it was so soon.

A week had gone by and Sakura was out walking with Sasuke and the children were in a stroller. Sakura smiled when she came across Hinata, "I wanted to ask you something Hinata?" She smiled, "What is it Sakura?" Sakura smiled, "I would like it if you could be a bride's maid at my wedding, please?" She smiled and hugged Sakura, "Sure I will." Hinata waved goodbye to them and went about her day. They ran into Ino later that day and she wished them happiness and good luck. Sakura took Ino aside, "I want to ask you something Ino." "What is it?" "We've been friends since we were little and I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honor at my wedding?" Ino was excited and hugged her, "Of course I will!" She waved goodbye and they decided to go home. Sakura stayed with the sleeping children while Sasuke went out for a minute. Sasuke ran into Naruto while he was out. They sat in Ichiraku and ate some ramen, "I've been wanting to ask you something Naruto?" Naruto looked surprised, "You actually wanted to ask me something?" Sasuke laughed and nudged him, "I'm being serious..." "Ok, what is it?" "Would you be the best man at my wedding?" Naruto smiled and nodded, "Sure, I can do that." Sasuke thanked him and paid for the meal. When he got back Sakura was rocking Umeko, "Did you have fun?" She asked smiling. He nodded and kissed her, "Naruto's going to be my best man at the wedding." she smiled, "That's wonderful."

Everything was in place and Shizuna was watching the twins. The wedding was wonderful and everyone was happy. Sakura was happy that out of this bad position there was something good out of it all. She had a wonderful, strong husband that would always protect her and she had two children that made her day brighter each day she woke up. Sasuke was happy to have a new family and his clan was beginning a new. Sakura was the perfect choice for his wife and he knew that's what Itachi must have thought too.

Everything was good for a few months, but then something changed. Everyone could feel it, even Sasuke. He spent as much time as he could with Sakura before another mission would come up. When one did he made sure to come back in a hurry. She told him not to worry and just concentrate on the mission. She knew he'd come back no matter what. Eventually Umeko and Sanousuke were becoming a hand full for Sakura on her own. She asked either Hinata, Ino, or Tenten when they were free if they could stay with her and help. They were more than happy to. Sanousuke was looking like Sasuke and Umeko was a beautiful image of her mother, but soon her hair was changing colors. It had gone from a pretty shade of pink to a deep shade of red. Sakura had heard that in her family a baby's hair color would change with its name, but it was mostly for girls. Originally Sakura had heard from her mother that she was born with orange hair so her mother named her Sakura. Then her hair changed from orange to pink. Sakura smiled and held Umeko close to her heart and spoke softly, "My little plum blossom…"

4 ½ years later

Umeko was crying in the street. She had fallen down and hurt her knee. Sakura picked her up and took her inside, "Let's look at that, ok?" She set Umeko on the toilet seat and took out a first aid kit. She grabbed the rubbing alcohol and looked at her, "This is going to sting ok?" Umeko held her breath and flinched when Sakura applied the alcohol. She placed a band-aid on it and kissed her knee, "There all better." Umeko wiped her tears and smiled at her mother, "Thank you mama." She smiled and set her down, "You are most welcome. Now go outside and play with your brother ok?" She nodded and ran outside with her older brother. Sakura watched them smiling. She finished cleaning and sat down. Just then Sanousuke was by her side along with Umeko, "Mother?" She looked down at them, "Yes?" "We're hungry…" She looked at the clock and smiled, "Ok, since it's almost lunch time how about we go to Ichiraku?" They jumped around and laughed, "Yay, ramen." Sakura laughed and shook her head, "Go get ready and we'll leave." "Ok!" Both said in unison as they ran down the hallway to their rooms. Sakura grabbed her change purse and counted her money… just enough for the three of them. Sasuke needed to get back soon. They were running out of money. She wrote a note just in case Sasuke came home and they weren't there. Umeko took Sakura's hand and Sanousuke waited at the door.

They ate their ramen and talked about why the sky was blue and dogs barked. Sakura smiled at their explanations. Sakura had just noticed something that she hadn't before… Umeko's right eye was turning a beautiful shade of blue. She had never seen that before. Her eyes were always green and she wanted to ask her mother about it. She looked at her children, "How about we go visit Grandma when we're done." Umeko smiled wide, "Yay! I wanna go see Granmaw." Sanousuke shook his head and Sakura smiled.


End file.
